


Binding Myself to Him.

by legendarycomputerpoetry



Series: The Demon Brothers and You [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Multi, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarycomputerpoetry/pseuds/legendarycomputerpoetry
Summary: “Satan,” you started, bouncing on the balls of your feet, “do you want to see what kind of trouble we can get into?”“Oh god, we’re going to die, aren’t we?”“It’s a Tuesday. I know how to control myself.”Satan turned his attention back to the book in his hands, “You absolutely do not.”
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date? Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: The Demon Brothers and You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124192
Kudos: 38





	Binding Myself to Him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the long pause between the last fanfic and this one. Writing recreationally has escaped me for the past few weeks. I hope this satiates my fellow Satan fans. (*ﾉ∀`*)

“Satan,” you started, bouncing on the balls of your feet, “do you want to see what kind of trouble we can get into?”

“Oh god, we’re going to die, aren’t we?”

“It’s a Tuesday. I know how to control myself.”

Satan turned his attention back to the book in his hands, “You absolutely do not.”

You pouted, smacking your hand on the pages, obstructing his reading. The blonde looked up at you with a powerful glare. It would affect you maybe a year ago, but not anymore, “Ye of little faith.”

“I’m not interested. Go ask someone else. I’m sure they’d like to goof around R.A.D. with you.”

“But I want to spend time with  _ youuuuu… _ ” 

He ignored you; moving the book so your hands fell back to your sides. It was no secret that Satan is a stubborn guy, but you were willing to challenge it. So, you leaned on the back of his reading chair. You had to stand on the tip of your toes to reach it. Satan was effectively ignoring you. In fact, he was probably right back into what you called his ‘reading place.’

It was just what it sounded like: a place to escape from reality. Satan would be swept up into the enrapturing paragraphs and walk the path of the book’s storyline. You couldn’t blame him for being there though, you’d been in that same place many times before. There wasn’t much one could do to pull someone out of the reading place. You knew from experience.

But Satan was sensitive to touch. He was a very light sleeper; any noises outside of his room or someone tapping his shoulder would cause Satan to jerk and come back to the quote-unquote real world. Your solution was related to the aforementioned fact. 

You leaned over, as best you could, and blew on his ear. The air around the two of you was warm and your breath reflected the opposite. 

Satan, just as you had predicted, jumped in his seat. He whipped his head around, “Stop.”

“If you paid attention to me, I wouldn’t have to do that in the first place.”

“You bothering me isn’t going to make me all the more likely to spend time with you,” Satan turned back around and pinched his nose in annoyance, “So leave me be.”

“Why are you being so difficult?”

“I’m not.”

Satan’s response was clipped and sharp. He was doing his best to get you off of his back, or at the very least, out of the room itself. There was truth in his words; you weren’t going to get anywhere and you were better off asking one of his brothers to spend time with you. But you were adamant! Satan was  _ going _ to spend time with you, whether he questioned its usefulness or not.

“I will have you know,” you started again; making sure that you were speaking directly into his ear, “I’m personally offended that you would rather read a book than spend time with me.”

Satan said nothing. He was probably hoping that his silence would make you uncomfortable. The end goal was to get you to leave.

Playfully insulting Satan wasn’t going to work. That much was clear.

So you tried another route, perfectly capable of taking the chance.

“That book is probably one of those junk ones, right? Probably with some loose narrative and the cover must have a half-naked guy. I bet the book’s title is like ‘Binding Myself to Him’ and is sexy.”

Satan stood up abruptly. His back was to yours and therefore, you couldn’t see his face, but his body language was rigid and upset. You not only crossed a line. You practically jumped right over it.

Before you could mutter an apology, Satan had you against the wall opposite of his reading table. His demeanor was different now; more heated and dominating. You could only see him. Satan’s blonde hair hung around the frames of his face, nearly covering his emerald eyes. Everything about him, at this moment, was a combination of excitement and terror. One of Satan’s arms was next to you, connecting to the wall and effectively trapping you with him.

“You  _ really _ think I’d read shit like that?” 

It was posed as a question, but you knew better than to answer. Despite this, Satan looked angry at your lack of response.

“Answer me!”

You cowered against the wall; though the proclamation wasn’t meant to be as heated, it certainly registered as one. Like before, no matter what your answer would be, it would be wrong.

Satan grabbed your chin and angled it upwards so you were forced to look into his eyes. They looked predatory as if waiting for the moment you resisted, he would pounce. You exhaled through your nose shakily. There was that aforementioned moment. Satan pressed his body up against yours, immediately kissing you so feverishly with his tongue that you felt like he was trying to eat you. And you would be a fool to not let him feast.

He took your nonverbal consent to move to your neck. Now, Satan’s hot breath fanned over your sensitive skin. His tongue glazed over the goosebumps that had developed with excitement.

“You act so high and mighty,” Satan came back up to be eye-level with you, licking his lips. The glint in his eyes only served to make you feel absolutely  _ wrecked, _ “But look at you now.”

He paused with a smirk, you challenged him with one of your own.

“You’re the worst.”

Satan lifted you up bridal-style, carrying you out of the reading room and into his bedroom. Kicking the door closed behind him, book forgotten on the oakwood table.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on social media! I post updates on what I'm working on sometimes.
> 
> Tumblr: @legendarycomputerpoetry.  
> Twitter: @elrisquent.


End file.
